Hotel room
by Jacqlynn-Frost
Summary: just a one shot lemony story.


**A/N this is a lemony chapter i wrote for my friend. sorry if its not good i'm not used to writing with theses characters.**

* * *

Naruto walked into the hotel room that Sasuke had told him to meet him at that night. Sasuke told Naruto that he needed to tell him something important, and Naruto had figured it was about a mission or something. Naruto was used to the raven haired boy calling him to hotel rooms to talk about things and Naruto liked the extra time he got to spend with Sasuke, because Naruto had been in love with Sasuke ever since they first kissed on the first day of class.

Naruto looked over the room and was taken aback. The room was dimly lit and there was soft music playing in the background. There was a heart shaped hot tub that was pink with small massaging jets in it. A huge heart shaped bed with red silk blankets and rose petals scattered over it. In chocolates was Naruto's name spelled. On a heart shaped night stand was a bottle of red champagne. There was a huge window opposite side of the bed. It had red silk curtains.

Naruto stared at the room, trying to figure out why Sasuke would want to meet in this hotel room. Naruto walked into the room and sat on the bed. It was going to be hard to just talk with Sasuke in this room. Naruto was daydreaming about Sasuke when he heard the door open and close. He looked over at Sasuke in he had to stop jaw from dropping. Sasuke was wearing a black tux and carrying a bouquet of flowers. Sasuke walked over to the bed and stood in front of Naruto.  
"...I got these for you." Sasuke said, his voice low and deep. Naruto looked down at the flowers and grabbed them. Naruto brought them up to his nose and smelled their sweet fragrance.  
"Thanks, but Why did ya buy them for me?" Naruto asked as he set the flowers on the bed. Sasuke didn't answer, and Naruto didn't figure he would answer anyway so he decided to change the subject.

"So what is it that you wanted to talk about?" Naruto asked, looking up at Sasuke.

Sasuke simply said nothing leaned his head down and brushed his lips against Naruto's. Naruto wanted Sasuke to kiss him more fully but instead he pulled back.

"Naruto I like you." Sasuke said, his face turning a bright red color.

"Sasuke I like you too." Naruto said before grabbing Sasuke by the shoulder and bring Sasuke's lips to his. Sasuke moaned against Naruto's lips and pushed Naruto backwards on the bed and slipped his tongue inside Naruto's mouth. Sasuke explored Naruto's mouth and played with his tongue. Naruto kissed back, and used his hand to slide up Sasuke's shirt and felt the abs that had been hidden by the shirt. Sasuke sat up and took off his shirt. Sasuke then took two handfuls of Naruto's shirt and ripped it away from Naruto's body.

Sasuke looked at the half naked man he was on top of and smiled. Sasuke leaned down and kissed Naruto's lips again before traveling lower to Naruto's neck. Sasuke licked Naruto's pulse and Naruto groaned.

Naruto put on of his hands on Sasuke's back and the other he slowly reached down and grabbed his raven haired lovers erection and rubbed it through Sasuke's pants. Even through his pants Sasuke's erection was huge. Naruto always thought that Sasuke would be big, but he couldn't picture this inside of him.

While Sasuke was moaning in pleasure from being touched he started kissing lower and lower until he came to Naruto's nipple. At first he just lick it with his tongue making Naruto groan. Sasuke liked making Naruto moan so he fully took Naruto's nipple into his mouth and sucked. Naruto arched his back, wanting more. Sasuke sucked harder for a moment and then gave the to same treatment to other.

Sasuke wanted to taste more of Naruto so he grabbed the edge of his pants and underwear and pulled them down just enough for Naruto's dick poked out. Sasuke took it into one of his hands and started rubbing, then he licked the tip of it. Naruto was going crazy with pleasure he was feeling from Sasuke's hand.

Naruto nearly lost it when Sasuke took all of Naruto in his mouth. Sasuke's tongue swilled around the throbbing flesh, and he dipped his tongue into the slit. Naruto's hands tangled in Sasuke's black hair as he moaned. Sasuke sucked and bit playfully for several moments before he was pulled off by Naruto.

"Lets take the rest of our clothes off." Naruto said as he kicked of his pants and Sasuke discarded his clothes. Naruto then walked over to Sasuke, who was standing, and kissed him on the neck. Naruto's hand found Sasuke's erection and started rubbing up and down. Sasuke groaned as he played with Naruto's nipples.

Naruto smiled and slid down Sasuke's body, kissing and biting in various places, until he finally came to Sasuke's stiff cock. He rubbed it a little before licking the tip. Sasuke nearly fell to the floor when Naruto teased the slit of his erection. Naruto licked from the base to the tip and earned another groan from Sasuke. Naruto looked at the big dick once more before taking it fully into his mouth.

"Ung...Naruto..." Sasuke moaned as he pulled the blond up and pulled him to the bed. Sasuke pushed Naruto down onto the bed, and went to the bed side stand and got some lube. He crawled onto the bed and spread Naruto's pale white legs. Naruto blushed as Sasuke put some lube on his fingers and slowly slid one of his fingers inside Naruto. Sasuke kept his finger still for a moment to give Naruto a little time to adjust before he started moving his finger slowly. Sasuke leaned down and sucked on Naruto's nipple, while his other hand started rubbing Naruto's cock. Naruto was moaning loudly and his hands were tangled in Sasuke's raven hair.

When Sasuke thought that Naruto had gotten used to his finger, he slid in the second and started scissoring Naruto. Naruto couldn't help but moan out as Sasuke hit a bundle of nerves. Sasuke smiled has he hit that spot again and again, making the blonde nearly explode with pleasure.

"Sasuke...Ah!..Please..I..Ahhh!..need you." Naruto pleaded in between moans. Sasuke took out his fingers and picked up the bottle of lube that had been thrown to the side. Sasuke put the needed amount in the palm of his hand and then covered his stiff cock with the lube. He placed himself at Naruto's entrance and paused. Naruto waited for a few moments before he opened his eyes to see what was wrong.

"I want you to beg me to take you." Sasuke said, with a playful smile on his face.

"Sasuke, please fuck me." Naruto said and let his eyes slide close as he felt Sasuke press into him. Sasuke slid into Naruto's ass easily and loved how the feeling of it.

"God! your so fucking tight." Sasuke said.

"And you feel good inside of me...now fuck me hard." Naruto said as he wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck. Sasuke pulled all the way out and then slammed back inside of Naruto's tight hole. Naruto screamed out in pleasure when Sasuke hit his prostate. Sasuke thrust again and again into Naruto, always making sure to hit Naruto's prostate.

Sasuke felt Naruto start to tense up as he was starting to climax and he felt himself start to climax. He reached down and started rubbing Naruto's erection in time with his thrusts.

"Naruto...can I..cum in..you?" Sasuke asked trying to hold back.

"Yes..Ah!" Naruto said and only seconds later he felt and Sasuke exploded.

Sasuke fell more fully onto Naruto as they both drifted back down to heaven. Sasuke lifted his head and tenderly kissed Naruto on the lips, then rolled of and pulled Naruto into his arms.

"Sasuke, I love you." Naruto said

"Love you too, Naruto."

* * *

**A/N Hey guys thanks for reading! ^^ please review.**


End file.
